


Stronger

by rustytiffany



Series: Oops I Did It Again [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustytiffany/pseuds/rustytiffany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>second of twelve standalone fics inspired by Oops!...I Did It Again, the second album of Britney Spears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

_Hush, just stop_  
_There’s nothing you can do or say, baby_  
_I’ve had enough_  
_I’m not your property as from today, baby_  
_You might think that I won't make it on my own_  
_But now I’m stronger than yesterday_  
_Now it’s nothing but my way_  
_My loneliness ain’t killing me no more_  
_I’m stronger_  
_Than I ever thought that I could be, baby_  
_I used to go with the flow_  
_Didn’t really care ‘bout me_  
_You might think that I can’t take it  
_ _But you’re wrong_

The sea of students crowding the hallway parted when they saw them approaching. A trio of red-and-white clad Cheerios who everybody knew better than to mess with. The Unholy Trinity. Most students at McKinley were too afraid to even look them in the eye, but there were a few who were brave enough to actually talk to them, and even fewer who could be considered friends. 

One of these select few was Noah Puckerman. 

He’d earned his place as McKinley royalty by utilizing his good looks, athletic ability and smooth charm. He’d worked his way through most of the acceptable female prospects in the school, as well as a good portion of the cougar population in Lima. He was a stud, and he could have any girl he wanted. 

Except, of course, the one he _actually_ wanted. 

Quinn Fabray. Head Cheerio, former president of the Christ Crusaders and Celibacy Club, undisputed Head Bitch In Charge. (Well, mostly undisputed. Her right hand man, Santana Lopez, would probably say otherwise.) 

He couldn’t understand it. He could have literally any other girl in the school (except for Santana and Brittany, the third member of the Trinity, cause they had each other, but they liked to makeout in public and didn’t care if he watched so he didn’t really mind), and yet he managed to fall for the one girl who would barely give him the time of day. They’d had a brief fling once and he thought it might be the beginning of something, but after dating for two weeks she went back to treating him exactly how she always did: passively and dismissively, like she had more important things to do than listen to yet another failed pick-up attempt. It confused him and, though he would never admit it out loud, it hurt him, as he actually had feeling for the blonde. That was a month ago, and he’d spent every day since them trying to come up with a way to get her back.

\---- 

“So Quinn, I was wondering if—“ 

“Puck, stop. Please. You’re embarrassing yourself. I’ve told you every day for the past month, I’m not interested. This you and me thing, it’s never going to happen.” 

It was springtime, finally warm enough in Lima to sit outside for lunch. Quinn and Puck were seated at their usual table, the one with the best view of the courtyard, with their usual crowd: Santana; Brittany; Finn Hudson, the quarterback and Puck’s best friend; Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford, the star wide receiver and defensive back; Kurt Hummel, the token gay kid and lead vocalist for the Cheerios; and Mercedes Jones, an ex-Cheerio and Kurt’s best friend. The group was talking amongst themselves and sharing the latest gossip, not really paying attention to Puck and Quinn’s conversation, but Puck still lowered his voice before speaking. 

“Look, I know you think I’m just a Lima Loser who will do nothing substantial in his life, but I promise I’m going to make something of myself, and I’ll be good to you, I swear.” 

Quinn sighed and pulled him aside to make sure no one overheard them. They both had reputations to uphold, they couldn’t risk anyone seeing either of their softer sides. “Puck, listen to me. You’re a good guy. You put on that whole tough guy macho act but underneath, I know you really care, which makes this that much harder. I’m sorry I led you on by dating you, however briefly, but I’m just not interested in being with you. I was feeling depressed and lonely and unwanted, and you were there, ready and willing. I took advantage of you and for that I am truly sorry, I never intended to hurt you. 

But I don’t need that anymore. I know who I am and I don’t need you or any other guy to validate that for me. I’m happy on my own. Being with you wouldn’t be fair to either of us, and I need you to accept that and move on.” 

She looked at him, searching his face for comprehension. He swallowed, then nodded. He still didn’t completely understand, but he knew Quinn well enough to know that once she made up her mind about something there was no use in trying to change it.

“Ok. But do you think I could still hit on you in public though? I mean I’ve got a rep to protect.” 

Quinn punched him in the arm. 

\----

It was Friday, a week since their talk, and Puck was scoping out his next conquest. His eyes scanned the mass of students, no one really catching his eye, until he caught a flash of dark hair and argyle. 

Rachel Berry. Female lead of McKinley’s glee club, New Directions, member of just about every extra-curricular she could join, low on the McKinley hierarchy (not quite the bottom, that was reserved for freaks like Jacob Ben Israel, but still pretty low) despite her talent and hotness, fellow Jew. He smirked and stood up to go talk to her, when something stopped him. 

He watched as Rachel collected her things and went to throw her trash out in the trash can farthest from the tables, almost on the edge of the track and the football field. She was met there by none other than Quinn Fabray, who didn’t seem to say anything; she just raised one eyebrow and walked off in the direction of the bleachers. Rachel waited for a moment, looked around to see if anyone was watching her, then followed Quinn’s path and disappeared under the bleachers as well.

Puck was confused. Quinn usually ignored Rachel, why would she suddenly be talking to her and meeting under the—

Oh. _Oh._

Now it all made sense. He smiled pevertedly and settled back into his seat. Yeah, he was definitely ok with this.

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from Stronger, by Britney Spears


End file.
